Haruki Nakayama Anime/Story
This page features the complete detailed story for Haruki Nakayama's and his experiences in the Given anime. Haruki is the final member to turn up to a band meeting. He apologizes for being late before appearing startled to find a new person, Mafuyu in the room with them. With Ritsuka explaining to Mafuyu that Haruki is their bass player he moves to Akihiko to ask what is going on. Beside him, Haruki watches silently as Mafuyu introduces himself and hears he came to watch them play. Mimicking the first part of what he said, it dawns on Haruki they have a chance to perform, acknowledging it with a finger tap with Akihiko. In a display of bravado, Haruki guesses that they will have to show Mafuyu what they can do. Hearing from Ritsuka that Mafuyu likely has high expectations, Haruki shares Akihiko's apprehension that the bar could be set too high yet tells Akihiko to not say stuff that makes it sound like Ritsuka is right. Complying with performing, Haruki has no intention of playing, as usual, first and foremost he wants to look cool. He comments that it might be cool to go retro when Akihiko announces he wants to summon a storm like Yujiro Ishihara, it might even sound new now. He joins in Akihiko speaking in unison suggesting that Ritsuka top off their playing with some fancy, modern guitar play. Reacting to Ritsuka beginning his guitar playing Haruki smiles thinking that he is totally into this. Beginning his bass guitar, he also begins humming along to the musical rhythm being sure to glance at Akihiko as he does so with them performing an acoustic rendition of their song. A few days later, Haruki is congratulating Mafuyu for doing something guitar-related all by himself. He is holding Mafuyu's plaster covered fingers when Akihiko and Ritsuka join them in the studio where he happily points out to them that Mafuyu has come by again. Further, he continues that Mafuyu was just sitting outside the studio so he let him in, before asking if Akihiko has bought him that tea. In response to Ritsuka's outrage at finding Mafuyu there all of a sudden, Haruki says more importantly for Ritsuka to listen to something amazing. He watches as Mafuyu proudly declares that he was able to change his guitar strings by himself. With his hand on his mouth, Haruki watches Mafuyu and Ritsuka's interaction, reacting when Akihiko flicks his hair. In the midst of that, Haruki detonates when he hears Mafuyu tell Ritsuka that he is cool. Haruki asks Ritsuka how he likes the change of the music, and then asking Akihiko what he thinks. Hearing that it sounds good but with a displeasing voice, Haruki tells Akihiko if he could mean it which results in Haruki being stared at for a while until Akihiko tells him sounds good with a delighted tone. right|thumb|220x220px|Asking about the tune He and Akihiko are asked by Ritsuka if he could bring Mafuyu with them, where Haruki reminds Akihiko of who he is before they agree and begin to tease Ritsuka before heading for a smoke. thumb|left|220x220px|Smoking outside Welcoming Mafuyu and Ritsuka to the studio, he asks Mafuyu if he wants to play. Mafuyu agrees and plays a little bit with Ritsuka helping and showing him the different equipment. Mafuyu plays a little segment of the same tune Ritsuka played for him. Akihiko walks into the studio to see Ritsuka become irritated as Mafuyu continues to play with Haruki laughing. Haruki and Akihiko have a talk about Ritsuka while having a smoke. Akihiko and Haruki come back inside the studio and they show Mafuyu some magazines and booklets of jobs with Akihiko, Haruki, and Ritsuka towering over Mafuyu. Haruki suggests to Mafuyu in a restaurant about working at a concert venue. right|thumb|220x220px|Suggesting a concert venue Haruki witnesses Akihiko helping Yayoi to get off the motorcycle. Akihiko comes over to Haruki and asks if he got the text from Ritsuka. Haruki's feeling uneased tells Akihiko that he did. Akihiko sits next to Haruki and the two talk about Ritsuka letting Mafuyu join the band. Haruki and Akihiko laugh uncontrollably realizing that Mafuyu left him, which leads to Ritsuka becoming irritated and telling the two to shut up. Ritsuka asks if he is avoiding him with Haruki telling him that Mafuyu has a job interview today. Haruki questions Ritsuka if he doesn't have Mafuyu's contact info. The three of them sit down and talk about how communication is important in a band. Haruki and Akihiko sit outside of the studio with Haruki asking if he said too much. Akihiko reaches his hand out and rubs Haruki's head telling him if he's everyone's bro. Haruki is left flustered and thinks that there is no way Akihiko is two years younger than him. Haruki watches Akihiko from above the roof and becomes jealous of Yayoi calling to Akihiko. Haruki and Akihiko welcome Mafuyu into their band and help teach him. Haruki and Akihiko make a toast for Mafuyu joining the band. Everyone goes around the table to discuss what kind of music they like and how they connect better being different. In the studio, Haruki discusses his plans with the others before the live performance arrives. At a bar, Haruki and Akihiko hang out together. Haruki manages to burn himself with a lighter and explaining to Akihiko that he might've singed his bangs. Haruki notices Akihiko holding a section of hair with his hand and feels embarrassed. At Haruki's apartment, Haruki asks Akihiko to wait for a minute, so Haruki can relieve himself. Haruki tells Akihiko that he can come inside. Haruki cut's the ends of his hair and begins to put his hair up when Akihiko comes into the bathroom to borrow a charger and offers to put up Haruki's hair. Haruki recalls how he first met Akihiko and decided to form a band with Ritsuka. In the living room, Haruki tries to keep his excitement to himself by seeing Akihiko sleeping on the couch. Haruki brings out his phone and slowly tries to get a close-up photo of Akihiko, before falling back from Akihiko's sudden movements. Haruki tells Akihiko to be careful on the way home. At a barbeque restaurant, Haruki talks to his fellow band members on how they're going to perform on the stage while cooking on the barbeque. Haruki asks if any of them are listening before Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Mafuyu go crazy. Haruki is offered a small piece of meat by Mafuyu and thanks him. Haruki tells Mafuyu to make sure that he eats and later punches Akihiko as a sign for him not to drink so much. During the night, Haruki lets Akihiko stay over for the night at his apartment, but Akihiko manages to fall asleep on top of Haruki. Haruki manages to move Akihiko off of him and lays him down on his bed with Haruki sitting on the floor. At the studio, Haruki tells Mafuyu that anything is fine since music is about going with the flow. Haruki later suggests writing about past relationships with Akihiko telling him to shut up, leaving the two arguing with each other. With Akihiko and Ritsuka leaving, Haruki tells Mafuyu that Akihiko hasn't been that rough with him for a while. Mafuyu tells Haruki that he thinks that Akihiko was probably worried about him. Haruki asks Mafuyu why and if relationship-talk-off limits are for him. Mafuyu asks Haruki if he has anyone that he likes. Haruki becomes surprised by the question. Mafuyu tells Haruki that if that person suddenly disappeared from this world, what would you say. Mafuyu continues to ask Haruki if he would feel lonely, sad, and would miss them. Haruki unable to answer the question tells Mafuyu that he doesn't know what to say. In the coffee shop, Haruki welcomes a customer that turns out to be Akihiko. With Akihiko telling Haruki about needing Mafuyu's lyrics, Haruki asks Akihiko if he knows something that happened to Mafuyu in the past. Haruki becomes embarrassed by Akihiko's compliment and tries to face away from Akihiko. In-studio one Haruki compliments the band on their playing specifically telling Ritsuka that the rendition was pretty good and agrees with him he likes it more than before. Turning to Akihiko, Haruki is prodded by a drum stick. Turning as he picks up on Ritsuka scolding Mafuyu on his lack of progress, Haruki attempts to calm the situation. Physically restraining Ritsuka by holding him by the shoulders, to little avail, Haruki then places both his hands over Ritsuka's mouth to silence him. Turning him around, Haruki instructs him not to go off on Mafuyu without letting him respond, and not to corner him like that. Haruki then calls out that Ritsuka himself has been acting weird lately, before realizing what he just said and what his words would induce in Ritsuka, as he matches Ritsuka's abjectly horrified expression. Around 8.15, Haruki is again in the studio as he listens to Mafuyu's tuning. Remarking to Akihiko that Mafuyu has gotten better, he then notices and comments that Mafuyu is out like a light bulb, just like that having fallen asleep before heading out with Akihiko for a break. In the corridor of the studio, Haruki notices that Mafuyu has awakened. Rising as he asks whether they should head back, his arm is taken by Akihiko yet asking what only results in him being pulled to return to his seat. During the time before their first live performance, Haruki is with his band eating and studying a document. In a studio a week before their gig, he has changed his hairstyle and appears taken aback at Akihiko's suggestion that they stop practicing. Haruki's standard of playing is deemed by Akihiko as great, compared to Ritsuka being near that level, and Mafuyu having reached a passing grade. Haruki contemplates that at this point it is way more worrying that the lyrics are not done yet. With Akihiko taking Mafuyu home, Haruki is selected to take care of Ritsuka. At some traffic lights before a sign to Machida, Haruki appears stressed that he was chosen to follow up with Ritsuka, remembering when Akihiko suggested as much. He finds it unbelievable before being alerted that the light is green by Ritsuka in the passenger seat. To himself, Haruki is aware of what Akihiko is trying to do considering the state that their band is in right now. He envisions a super fun game of life board game, adorned with pom designs, where each step before the hard to achieve the goal will result in a negative outcome. Currently, he feels they are stuck going back and forth not reaching the goal. Sighing, Haruki again recalls Akihiko suggesting he give Ritsuka a push. It does not help in the manner Akihiko said it, neither that he was called "Haru". Again reminded by Ritsuka that the light is green, Haruki is indifferent thinking only at this rate they are going to crash and burn one day and he is going to die. Driving around 50 km/h, Haruki initiates a conversation with Ritsuka. He shares his thoughts that he thinks Akihiko suggested they stop practicing because of Ritsuka. He continues that Ritsuka is able to play fine, so it is probably not that noticeable, but Haruki voices that Ritsuka's flair is gone. Even before that, Haruki questions rhetorically whether Ritsuka was thinking that he just has to do what he always does. Answering that it is not enough that Ritsuka just strives for his usual level of performance, or at least that is what Akihiko thinks, Haruki surmises that he does not know if Ritsuka is just too worried about Mafuyu to even notice. Finally, if Ritsuka goes on like this he is going to be swallowed up by Ritsuka's sound. Paying attention to Ritsuka's reaction, Haruki ponders that they may have just got farther from the goal on the imagined game board, again and deliberates on what Akihiko is going to do about this now that he just doubled down on his wager. At the café, Haruki listens to Yatake talk about his schedule, practicing, and the show. Haruki notices the rain with Yatake realizing that he didn't bring an umbrella. Haruki offers his umbrella to Yatake with Yatake telling him that he's his hero. At the concert venue, Haruki, Ritsuka, and Akihiko wait for Mafuyu. Haruki is told by Akihiko that they should see how things go until the rehearsal with him agreeing that Mafuyu might blow them all away at the last minute. Haruki is informed by Akihiko that if Mafuyu plans on singing, they should hold out. Haruki and the others turn around to see Mafuyu behind them. During rehearsal, Haruki practices with his other band members on the stage. During the day of the performance, Haruki looks at a piece of paper before being surprised by Yatake and asked if they're gonna be okay. Haruki is by Yatake about their vocalist with him telling Yatake if he could play a song or two before the setup. Haruki is told by Yatake that he agrees and was the one who invited them, so he'll cover them if he has to. During the day of the performance, Haruki comes over to Ritsuka & Mafuyu & asks the two what happened. Haruki notices that the string is broken & asks Mafuyu if he has a replacement. Haruki tells Ritsuka to run to the shop in front of the station to get some string. Haruki is asked the others why they look like the world's ending. Haruki tells Ritsuka that when a string breaks, you just have to fix it. Haruki asks Ritsuka if he was the one who fixed the string for him when it happened the first time. Haruki tells Akihiko & Mafuyu that he'll go downstairs to talk to some people, while they go back to the green room. At the live performance, Haruki begins to do sign languages to get Yatake's attention. Back at the concert venue, Haruki, Mafuyu, & Akihiko wait in the room until Ritsuka comes into the room with the supplies panting. Haruki informs Ritsuka that he asked a band to play another two or three songs & that they can relax. Haruki is thanked by Ritsuka with him giving Ritsuka a look & telling him to cool off before going on stage. Haruki leaves to give the PA guy the updated list with Akihiko soon following after. Outside of the room, Haruki hears Akihiko calling him with him being grabbed by Akihiko & turned around. Haruki is told by Akihiko that he's always saving his ass. Haruki becomes nervous & questions Akihiko whether he means with band stuff. Haruki is told by Akihiko that he means personally & thanks him for inviting him into the band at a time when his nerves were all shot to hell. Haruki tells Akihiko to put the death flag down with Akihiko joking & Haruki being serious. Haruki is told by Akihiko that he can be a little more conceited. On the stage, Haruki, Akihiko, Mafuyu, & Ritsuka make their way up the stage. Haruki notices the mic that was left on the stage & asks Mafuyu if he decided not to sing or if they're going with a "la la la" strategy. Haruki asks Ritsuka if he got it all out of his system. Haruki is told by Ritsuka that he did when he accidentally snapped the string. Haruki & Akihiko nod to each other. Haruki, Akihiko, & Ritsuka look at Mafuyu with him telling them to have fun. Haruki, Akihiko, & Ritsuka realize Mafuyu singing. Haruki, Akihiko, & Ritsuka begin to have fun. With Mafuyu & Ritsuka leaving, Haruki makes a note to the audience about their performance. Haruki later announces to the crowd that their guitarist is back. After the performance, Haruki & Akihiko are told by Yatake about the vocalist with him & Akihiko cheering with their cups. At the café, Haruki gets a text from Mafuyu about being sick. Yatake comes to visit Haruki & talks to him about yesterday's show. Haruki is told by Yatake about how he was able to edit the video & audio & was able to turn it into a chip. Haruki becomes delighted with the gift & tells Yatake what he can do to repay him. Haruki is told by Yatake that he wants them to play another show & where they will go from here. Haruki & Yatake begin to blow off steam & Haruki is left embarrassed. Before Yatake heads out, Akihiko arrives at the café with Haruki trying to explain to him that he has the wrong impression. At the barbeque restaurant, Haruki, Akihiko, & Ritsuka celebrate for yesterdays show & Mafuyu feeling better. Haruki asks the others if they know what he has with him telling them that it's yesterday's show. While Ritsuka & Mafuyu watch yesterdays performance, Haruki tells them about a friend of his that uploaded the video & wants them to perform another live. Haruki asks Ritsuka & Mafuyu if they want to do it with Ritsuka about to respond, but Mafuyu answers for him. Haruki & Akihiko look at each other with Haruki telling Mafuyu & Ritsuka about not knowing which direction to take. Haruki asks Mafuyu what he wants to do or if he wants to be with us. After Mafuyu discusses his thoughts, Haruki, Akihiko, & Ritsuka give a piece of their meat to Mafuyu with Haruki telling them that they should stop ordering meat. Haruki asks the others what their band name should be & if their is a word that Mafuyu wants to add. Haruki & the others are told by Mafuyu "give" since his dead boyfriend's mother gave it to him. Haruki is left speechless while Akihiko writes the name down with Haruki wondering if he has no snarky comment. The band agrees with the suggested name "Given". At the studio, Haruki uploads the video to their account & tells Mafuyu to tweet sometime, since they will all be sharing the account. Haruki turns around & is taken a picture of by Akihiko. Outside, Haruki scrolls down to see that Yatake has followed them. During the day, Haruki & Akihiko are waved goodbye from Mafuyu & Ritsuka. Category:Stories